


Emerge

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Series: Scotland Interlude [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Dreams, M/M, slight fluff at the beginning, spoilers for 160, well dreams that turn out to be visions of things to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: Jon has a premonition the night he and Martin arrive in Scotland
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Series: Scotland Interlude [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633801
Kudos: 53





	Emerge

**Author's Note:**

> I've gone through this podcast in 2 weeks, and man I cannot wait for April. I'll just throw this out there in the meantime.

There’s the task of getting out of the Lonely first, which normally wouldn’t be so simple. But Jon knows the way. He’s not sure how he knows, but he does. He’s sure of it. He’s even more sure of it with Martin by his side, hand in hand.

Once they’re out, Jon means to contact Basira, but he finds he’s missed some messages on his phone that he must have received while wandering through the Lonely. He calls her and she agrees to briefly meet with him and Martin. When they see her, she warns them not to come back to the Institute, and to instead head for a safehouse up in Scotland that belonged to Daisy. The situation at the Institute had apparently escalated while was gone.

So they catch the first train to Scotland as quick as they can.

Jon glances around as Martin purchases their tickets, making sure no one is watching them. The information Basira gave him is already making him anxious, and he’d rather not have a repeat of when he was being followed around in America. Enough has already happened today and he just wants to get to Scotland, with Martin, as fast as possible without any problems.

They do not encounter any difficulties, thankfully, and are soon on the train to Scotland. By this point, Jon is feeling absolutely exhausted from dragging that statement out of Peter and resigns himself to staring out the window in a daze.

A tap on his shoulder startles him, but realizes it’s only Martin. “O-Oh. Martin...”

“Are you alright, Jon?” Martin asks, an expression of concern on his face.

Jon opens his mouth to say something, but all that comes out is a sigh as he looks away again. “I’m fine. I’m just tired; very… very… tired.”

Martin doesn’t say anything back, and Jon allows his eyes to close. He hears movement beside him, hears the consistent noise of the train around him.

“Jon?”

He opens his eyes gain and looks to meet Martin’s gaze. He’s holding something in his hands- a blanket.

“I packed this in my stuff, and I thought you could use it.” He explains. “Back there- that last statement really took it out of you.”

Jon looks to the blanket in Martin’s hands and then back to him, taking the blanket. “Peter certainly wasn’t going to go quietly, but what I did- I think it’s, um, starting to take… take its toll. Thank you, Martin.”

“Sure thing. Least I can do for you pulling me out of the Lonely. Are you going to be okay?”

“I think we’re both far from- Oh. That. That statement I took should be enough for a while. I hope.”

“If you want, I can see if I can get Basira to send up some for you.”

Jon managed to smile a little, and as he bundled himself up in the blanket, he couldn’t help but lean on Martin. He doesn’t seem to mind it- actually, Martin slips an arm around him and holds Jon closer to him. The archivist can’t bring himself to say anything to it, not like he minds. Martin’s here; they both safe. That’s all that matters.

“Get some sleep, Jon.” Martin’s voice comes again. “I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

And he closes his eyes.

* * *

The safehouse- which looks more like a small cottage- is cozy looking enough from the outside. It clearly hasn’t been used in a bit, but it’s easy to get everything up and running. The place itself sits on the edge of a small town, with some cows that wander around the surrounding fields. It’ll suit them while they figure out their next step.

They spend the first day settling in; Martin going into town to get food and such, and Jon staying at the safehouse to rest. Despite the comfort of Martin’s presence at the time, sleeping on a train wasn’t the most comfortable.

They take a walk along the fields later in the day, see a few cows, and everything seems perfect; like they’re on holiday.

However, on the first night, Jon is visited by a nightmare, or something of that nature.

He sees eyes; he sees himself covered in eyes. He sees it all. The sky swirls in a storm above him. From somewhere, a voice whispers to him.

> _“Open the door, Archivist.”_

Jon wakes with a start, with a sharp intake of breath. Martin’s saying something to him; sitting him up in bed and whispering words to him.

“You’re okay, Jon. It’s okay.” Martin speaks in a soft, gentle tone. “Nothing’s going to hurt us here. It was just a dream- er, well, I guess it was probably a nightmare.”

Jon hears him, but beyond the shaking of his shoulders and the racing of his heart, it takes at least a few minutes for him to begin calming down. Martin stays with him the whole time; patient and caring.

He doesn’t know how much time has passed when he finally calms down, but when he does, and when he speaks, his voice comes out in a hoarse sounds. “B-Bad dream.”

“Yeah, I figured.” Martin carefully puts a hand on his back. Jon almost leans back into the touch. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“There’s, uh, not much to- to tell. I saw myself, and… at the same time it wasn’t me. It was me but with many more eyes. The sky looked like a… a storm was going to start. Something bad was happening; I could feel it.”

“Is it because of the Beholding- er, the Eye?”

Jon takes a breath. He’s still not fully calm. “Maybe. Somehow though, it felt more like a nightmare, now that I think about it. There was this sense of- I don’t know- um, foreboding. Dread.”

Martin looks at him curiously. Jon can make out his features in the dim light of the table lamp. “Are you saying you think your dream was a premonition?”

“I-I don’t know! Maybe.” He’s getting panicked again, now that he’s thinking about that possibility. “If I did- what does it mean if it was?! Is this some new ability of… of being an avatar of the Eye? Is this some warning? Is something terrible going to happen? Am- Am I going to make something terrible happen?!”

“Hey- Hey, Jon. Shh, it’s okay. Whatever you saw, it was probably just a dream. We’ve both had a rough year or so, and I know for you it’s been especially difficult, what with all the Beholding stuff. But we have each other, so it’s going to be okay.”

“...You believe that?”

“I do.”

Jon just stares at him, and then leans towards him, seeking comfort. Martin takes him into his arms, laying back down with him.

“Maybe it was a dream.” Jon admits. “You’re probably right, Martin.”

“Well, who really knows what it means. What I do know is that I love you, no matter what happens.”

Jon cherishes those words. Ever after how far he’s slipped away from his own humanity, someone can still find it within them to love him. Martin’s done just that.

“I, um, love you too, Martin.” He manages.

And in the stillness, Jon slips away again.

He hopes it was just a dream…

...but he’s wrong.

* * *

_“Open the door.”_

He speaks the words without meaning to. He’s not in control. He’s compelled to speak.

He doesn’t want to do this. He doesn’t want-

No, no, no-

He can’t stop.

He speaks the words.

A part of him screams, but it is not heard.

_“Open the door.”_

And the door opens… as does the Eye.

* * *

When he wakes up on the floor of the safehouse, Martin looking down at him with panic, Jon knows something has gone wrong.

So much for it only being a dream.


End file.
